


Anything You Want

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel has a new idea for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little spacedogs smut, for Spacedogs Week 2016.

“If you don’t like it, you can take it off, darling.”  
  
“I don’t understand why you want me to wear it in the first place. I like looking at you.”  
  
“Just fucking trust me, okay? I know you like watching my mouth on you, baby, but won’t it be fun if you don’t know where I’m going to kiss you next?”  
  
Adam thought about this carefully. The implications clicked away in his mind. When Nigel had brought up the idea of wearing a blindfold, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, but that he didn’t get the need for it. Sometimes it helped Adam to talk these things through with Nigel, who could be hard to get an explanation from on the first try.  
  
“So, maybe I’ll think you’re about to kiss me one place, but really it’s another?”  
  
“That’s part of it, love.”  
  
“And it makes me focus more on the feeling, rather than the visual part.”  
  
“Absolutely fucking right.”  
  
Nigel looked at Adam, up and down, as he continued to mull it over. They were both undressed, relaxing together in bed, as they often did on warm evenings. Usually one thing led to another, and Nigel was always perfectly fucking ok with that. Tonight however Adam had seemed distracted, and Nigel thought breaking up the routine would help.  
  
“All right, Nigel. What should I do?”  
  
“Just lie back and relax, sparrow. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Adam reclined, and moved back up to lie his head down on the pillow. Nigel got up, went to his closet, and found a tie some business associate had given him. It was a stupid gift - he never cared to wear them. Nigel was glad to put it to good use, and laughed internally at the idea of the man who gave it to him finding out what it would be eventually used for.  
  
“That’s not a real blindfold, Nigel.”  
  
“It is if it fucking blinds you.”  
  
Nigel gently placed the tie over Adam’s eyes, and tied it behind his head.“  
  
“Are you comfortable, darling? Can you see?”  
  
“I am comfortable and no I can’t see anything.”  
  
Nigel moved back to take him all in. Adam stretched out, trying his best to relax. The heat of the evening made his limbs feel heavy, and he felt his skin getting warm under what he knew was Nigel’s intense gaze.   
  
“Fucking beautiful,” Nigel said quietly.   
  
He kissed Adam on his bottom lip first, who breathed in deeply. He was already starting to feel better.  
  
Next, Nigel kissed his neck. Normally, he might be tempted to use his teeth, but he wanted Adam calm. He sucked a little though, and used his tongue. He noticed Adam’s cock twitch in response.   
  
He kissed his way down to his nipple, and when Nigel started teasing at the delicate flesh with his full, skilled lips, Adam fully understood why Nigel had suggested the sensory deprivation. Somehow, not knowing the contact was about to happen intensified it. He moaned, taking himself by surprise.  
  
“Enjoying yourself, gorgeous?” Nigel asked, knowing full well he was.  
  
“Oh, yes. This is wonderful. I’m so hard, Nigel.”  
  
“Yes you fucking are. Don’t worry your pretty head, love, I’ll get there soon enough.”  
  
After attending to Adam’s other nipple, he fluttered light kisses over Adam’s ribcage, and over his quivering abdomen.   
  
Nigel breathed hot over Adam’s cock without actually touching it. In response, Adam involuntarily bucked his hips upwards. Nigel laughed.  
  
“So eager for my mouth, aren’t you babe."   
  
"Yes, Nigel, please…”  
  
Instead of giving Adam what he pleaded for, he licked and sucked Adam’s thigh, first lower, and then up to the crest of his hips.  
  
“You are waiting for me to ask you specifically for what I want.”  
  
“You know it, darling. I love to hear you talk filthy.”  
  
“I need to feel your mouth on my cock. All over.”  
  
“Like this?” Nigel asked, and placed a small, careful kiss just on the head of Adam’s surging length.  
  
“Yes. I mean, no. I need more.”  
  
“I can see you fucking do.”  
  
Finally taking mercy, Nigel took Adam’s cockhead between his lips, and sucked gently at first, then increasingly harder as he took more of Adam’s cock in his mouth.  
  
He began massaging Adam’s balls, feeling them tighten.   
  
“My baby has such a sweet, pretty cock.” He loved watching the flush of red such talk always caused creep up to Adam’s neck. “You need to cum, love?”  
  
“Very…very badly, Nigel.” Adam’s breathing was fast, ragged. His chest heaved, and he thrust his hips upwards.  
  
Nigel stroked him, agonizingly slowly.  
  
“Are you close, darling? I want to fucking taste you.”  
  
“Yes, please, please suck my cock hard, now…”  
  
Taking Adam deep, Nigel held his hips steady as hot, thick torrents gushed down his throat. He sucked until he knew there was no more, and past that. He only let up after Adam started laughing, which was his way of letting Nigel know he was oversensitive.  
  
Nigel laid next to Adam, holding him close as his breathing slowed. When he let out a long, satisfied sigh, Nigel took off the improvised blindfold.  
  
“That was nice. We can do it again. Maybe I can do it to you?”  
  
Nigel kissed him deeply. “Anything you want, beautiful.”


End file.
